


I Give You Extra Love

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Come play, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Exhibitionism, Gore, Groping, Hair-pulling, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Piss Play, Public Groping, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Snapchat, Spanking, Train Sex, Vampires, Watersports, hairbrush ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty drabbles ft bottom Baekhyun with everyone else as tops and all sorts of kinks~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snap Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Jimin's line from Good Luck. This chapter involves TaoBaek.
> 
> Warnings: Phone sex, masturbation, kinda voyeurism and exhibition since they are watching each other get off, inappropriate use of snapchat
> 
> CANON AU  
>  

Baekhyun woke up with his head throbbing painfully, confused, and thirsty as fuck. He groaned and twisted in bed eyes opening to the dim lighting of his and Chanyeol's shared room. He noticed that his roommate wasn't in bed, but there was a bottle of water and painkillers on his side-table. _how thoughtful of him,_ Baekhyun thought. He was glad that Chanyeol provided him painkillers, but still the asshole was the one to provide the alcohol last night too. He sat up and took the pills with a grimace and gulped down the rest of the water. He let out a content sigh as the water went down and laid back in bed. Beakhyun waited for his headache to subdue, listening to his band mates voices flood past his closed door, along with the TV blaring. It was nearly fifteen minutes later when his head stopped pounding to check the time on his phone, being half past ten in the morning. Baekhyun saw a notification at the left hand corner of his screen, along with instagram and twitter but paid no heed to those, appearing as a small ghost. He typed in his password and slid his hand down the screen to reval who snapchatted him. His eyes widened in surprise as he let his mouth drop in shock. The username _Hztttao_ appeared on his phone's screen.

Now this wasn't new, no, but it was _very_ rare to receive anything from his fellow ex-member. He only ever sent praise and congratulations to the past maknae when he was awarded with something, or if he got the chance to work with another famous star; with the other doing the exact same. Although, they would send four or five texts or snaps before completely ending their conversation. It couldn't even be described as a conversation, really. The last time Baekhyun interacted with Tao was a little over six months ago and that was by text, hell Sehun and Tao has even hung out since then from what Tao's instagram posts shows. There was no mistake in saying that he truly missed Tao. He was the closest member of Exo-M to Baekhyun. He finally clicked on the notification and waited for the app to open. Tao's snap appeared next to a red box the time reading 11:26. He scrunched his nose up wondering why the other contacted him so late. He clicked the message and scanned the black picture briefly before reading the text.

_Are you drunk? That's not a very appropriate thing to do, hyung_

Baekhyun rubbed a hand over his face trying to remember just what the fuck he did last night that Tao thought of as, 'not appropriate.' He really hoped that it wasn't something insulting, or maybe even worse. Baekhyun sighed miserably drawing a blank before returning his gaze back to his phone. He saw that there was another snap from Tao with the time reading 11:31. Baekhyun opened it and quickly dropped his phone like it had burn him. “What the fuck!?” He shuffled up to his knees giving the door a quick glance hoping that nobody had heard him. He waited in silence, hearing no footsteps and turned his attention back to his phone. Baekhyun replayed the snap and took in every detail. There on his screen showed the image of a half-hard cock, image very detailed as he must have in a very dark room and the picture most likely was taken using the flash from the camera. The tip was a rosy color with bulging veins trailing up the side of the cock, even the slit was visible as it laid against his pale stomach; Baekhyun couldn't help but flush in embarrassment as his own dick began to stir...

_Hyung, mine is bigger than yours. I think it would be wise not to send drunken dick pics though_

  
...that was until he read the first line of Tao's message. How dare someone fucking younger than indirectly call his dick small. Whatever. He double tapped the screen and took a picture of his bed covers apologizing profusely, saying that it'll never happen again. Baekhyun groaned and flung his phone to the side trying to will down his flushed face, but that's when his stomach also decided it was hungry. He sighed into his hands, rubbing his face in frustration and made his way into the kitchen, immediately seeing Kyungsoo at the stove who turned with a spatula in hand and the other at his hip all the while shooting a death glare at Baekhyun who grimaced.

“I suppose you slept well?” He didn't sound happy at all.

“Yes.” It was probably better to keep his answers simple and not anger the shorter even more. He knew Kyungsoo did not like them getting drunk or even drinking. Period. This was all Chanyeol’s damn fault

“You're only getting one serving of breakfast as punishment and you will be doing all of our laundry for the whole week. You will also be doing the dishes for the whole week.” Baekhyun opened his mouth to retort and maybe even beg the smaller that _no_ he definitely did not want to clean their clothes, especially Jongin's. “Chanyeol, quit laughing this goes for you too.”

The taller gaped at the doe eyed boy from the table in disbelief. “Fuck!? What!? No way!" Jongdae smirked behind his coffee cup, the others at the table looking the same as well.

“Yes you will be, or I'll make your punishment longer.” And with that he went back to cooking. Chanyeol grumbled under his breathe with a scowl. Baekhyun sat down at the table across from Yixing who gave a smile to the other. Everyone at their breakfast loudly, talking about things here and there until all of them polished off the food. The members made their way to the living room to watch TV while Chanyeol and Baekhyun cleaned the plates, the rapper drying while the vocalist washed.

“This is all your damn fault, bastard.” He rubbed hard at a persistent stain on the dish, glowering.

"It's not like I forced you to drink the alcohol!” Chanyeol whispered heatedly. “At least you didn't do some crazy shit this time.” So yeah, Baekhyun was known to do some absurd things when he was drunk. Like that one time he danced naked in the living room, or that other time where gave Yixing a lapdance in booty shorts. That was hilarious. The Chinese man's face was bright red along with his ears while the members watched one, nearly pissing their pants from laughing so hard. Baekhyun didn’t retort but his cheeks flushed as he thought about this morning. He had to have been totally shit-faced to send a dick pic to Tao. The two of them cleaned up in silence and Baekhyun took this chance to head back to his and Chanyeol's shared room while everyone went to do their own thing.

He shut the door behind himself and hurried over to his bed to see if Tao had messaged him back. Baekhyun unlocked his phone and went to the snapchat app and clicked on Tao's seeing as the younger had snapchatted him back. He clicked it seeing a pale skinned boy with messy dark brown hair that looked nearly black, his face laid against a pillow, his chest exposed with a teasing smirk on his lips.

_It's alright. If you wanted to sext all you had to do was ask~_

Baekhyun squirmed in embarrassment as he read the message. He certainly did think as his ex-member as attractive and he has had some dirty thoughts about Tao before. In the past when they were all together, Baekhyun would go to bed at night fisting his cock as he imagined Tao's intense kohl rimmed eyes staring him down, voice taunting and teasing. Baekhyun inhaledsharply as heat started to build at the pits of his stomach. He eyed the new snapchat setting where you could video chat before making up his mind.

A small amount of dread filled him as the dialing tone played and the screen showing his own face. It's been a very, very long time since he was actually face to face with the younger. It was much different than just texting. He gnawed at his lips until he heard a gruff voice from his phone as he was to caught up in his thoughts.

“What're you thinking about, Baekhyun?” The vocalist gasped as he turned his gaze to his phone watching Tao through the screen and holy shit they were actually talking.

“T-Tao,” he grinned at the Chinese man, eyes turning into crescents.The other hummed taking in his hyung's appearance.

“You're thinking about me?” He laughed as Baekhyun turned his eyes down as of he was shy.

“That's not what I meant." He mumbled out.

“I'm just messing with you, hyung.” Tao chuckled lightly.

Baekhyun cleared his throat and got more comfortable on the bed before looking back up. “Um I wanted to apologize for last night.” He watched as Tao raised his eyebrow, another smirk coming to his red lips. “I'm really sorry. I-I was just super drunk and…yeah.” He bit his bottom lip trying to edge away any feeling of embarrassment.

“Don't worry, hyung. It's alright. I'm not pissed or anything.”

“You’re not?” Doubt laced his voice as he looked up past his eyelashes. He noticed a glint in Tao's dark eyes, but he couldn't decipher exactly what it was.

“No way," he chuckled again as he shifted to sit upright against the bedpost. “Your cock is cute, hyung.” Baekhyun squeaked and turned his head to avoid looking at the other. _Calling him might have been a bad idea,_ Baekhyun thought.

“S-so! Yours wasn't that impressive… asshole.”

“Oh? Not _that_ impressive? So it's sorta impressive then?" Tao's voice was full on teasing as he watched his hyung's face turn red. “I could show you again." Baekhyun's heart stuttered in excitement, but disbelief flooded him.

He turned his face back to the camera to watch Tao's smirking face. “Would you really? Don't joke about this.”

“Does this look like a joke?” Tao grunted as he moved his phone to show a very hard and without a doubt, a very real cock. Baekhyun sputtered while feeling his own dick start to grow while he watched a hand fist that impressive cock across his screen.

“T-Tao, what!?” He squealed out and blushed as he heard the younger groan.

“C'mon Baek, you wanna do this right?” Tao moaned and squeezed his cock harder while Baekhyun watched intently. His own cock was pushing at his boxers now fully hard. “Touch yourself Baekkie.” The elder gasped and stuttered out an okay. He kept watching the younger pump his long cock, finger rubbing at his slit when he reached the head. Baekhyun’s breath became labored as he pushed his shirt up to his chin and reached down to pull his boxers all the way off. The vocalist moaned as he wrapped a hand around his base, squeezing it gently. “Baekhyun let me see you touch yourself.” Tao's voice was deeper and lustful.

Baekhyun sat up and moved his bedside table to the very side and propped his phone against the lap. “C-can you see me?” He asked while taking his shirt off, now stark naked on the bed. He sat on his knees with them spread wide apart showing his hard cock. He opened up his drawer to retrieve a small thing of lube.

Tao groaned as he removed his hand to lay at his side. “I can see all of you.” He waited for Baekhyun to spread the lube on his cock before touching himself. “Fuck you look so good Baekhyun.” The elder moaned and pumped his cock harder. He moaned Tao's name while he fucked into his fist.

“Think about me touching your pretty little cock baby.” He groaned as Baekhyun nodded his head moaning out his name again. Baekhyun watched Tao's jerk his own cock through his screen, which turned him on more along with hearing the deep moans coming from him.

“Tao, Tao, Tao.” He moaned as he took a nipple in hand, squeezing and pinching it. “Fuck me, fuck me Tao.”

“You want my cock, baby? Want me fucking your tight, fat ass?" Baekhyun nodded and cried out, spreading his knees apart wider. “Finger yourself baby." Baekhyun in a hurry eached for the lube and lathered up his fingers, before putting it aside. He looked up at his camera to see Tao's face fitted across the screen. They made eye contact as Baekhyun trailed a hand below his, fingering his rim and rubbing lube over it. Tao inhaled as he watched a finger push in knuckle deep with a loud cry following. “Keep going Baek, spread your hole wide open baby.”

Baekhyun nodded and pushed a second finger in. His hole was tight and warm inside as he scissored himself open. Hearing a muttered curse from Tao urged to push in a third finger with a gasp. “Tao, it feels so good.” He moaned out as he reached for his cock and began riding down on his fingers. He kept curling them and stretching them out until he hit that bundle of nerves inside. “Tao!”

The younger groaned while his cock twitched at the sight of Baekhyun fingering himself and fucking into his fist like a pornstar. “Fuck Baekhyun you look so good fucking yourself on camera.” He reached for his cock again and turned the camera back to his heavily leaking cock. “I'm hard just for you Baek.” He rubbed the slit and squished it with his fingertips.

“Tao it feels so good. I want you fucking me." He gave a sharp gasp as he hit the special part inside, hips stuttering in movement.

“Fuck me too baby. Wanna feel you around my throbbing cock while I fuck you senseless." Baekhyun groaned and threw his head back, beautiful unmarked skin on display. They continued to moan in unison eyeing each other getting off. Baekhyun twisted his wrist around his base and fucked harder onto his fingers.

“Fuck me hard Tao.” The vocalist keened loudly as he circled his hips. He kept moaning for the other in the form of ‘fuck me’ and ‘Tao’ being repeated over and over. “ 'm close, so close.”

“Me too Baek,” Tao moaned loudly when white sputtered from his cock, pumping himself through his orgasm. Baekhyun soon followed with a very loud moan of Tao's name as his come landed on his stomach and covers. He sighed pulling his fingers out from inside and gave Tao a sultry look, bringing his essence covered fingers to his mouth and licking them clean. “Shit don't do that Baekhyun.” He said passed a groan.

“Why not?” He faked innocence and fluttered his eyes. Tao was going to respond but noticed the time.

“Fuck! I gotta go Baek it's nearly twelve and I gotta meet some hotshot company guy.” Baekhyun startled at the time given, both giving out their goodbyes and hanging up. He stared at his phone blinking in surprise showing that he had a text message from Tao.

_I'll see you next week, hyung. I could fuck you senseless then_

Baekhyun grinned and typed back ‘can't wait.’ He phone vibrated again, thinking that it was Tao; he quickly opened it. His face burned red as he read the message.

 

Suho 11:53

Baekhyun none of us want to hear you. Please quiet down, Sehun looks scared and Kyungsoo looks even more scarier than usual. Everyone else is red in the face, although Jongdae, Jongin, and Chanyeol have a very creepy face going on… watch out for them…

 

Baekhyun 11:53

I'm so sorry leader, omg I'm so so so sorry. Of course they have creepy faces, all of them are perverts. Please tell Kyungsoo to not kill me ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 

Beakhyun laid on his back and quickly covered himself up with a squeak when his door opened with a loud bang. He looked over with wide eyes to see Kyungsoo's holding the doorknob in a tight grip. “Chores for two weeks, Baekhyun.” His voice cracked in the middle, due to his own embarrassment, and shut the door behind him with another bang. Baekhyun stared open-mouthed at his door where the smaller had been before cussing out loud.


	2. Love Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Very public sex, cum play, degrading words (bitch, whore, slut)
> 
> KaiBaek!!!

Beakyun hated crowded places, especially crowded trains. Where people smelled of sweat, musky perfume, and just plain ass. Oh. There was another reason why he hated trains. Just because Baekhyun had a pretty face and nice perky ass, made old perverts think that feeling him up would be a good idea to get their kicks. That was until they found out he knew hapkido the hard way. And right now as Baekhyun was squeezed against the train's silver wall with all sorts of people around him; he was really _really_ about to put whoever was feeling up Baekhyun's hips in their place. He already had to move away from one pervert and now here he was pressed up against the train, someone rubbing circles into his hips after a comfortable few minutes of peace that didn't last long at all.

Baekhyun was ready to strike until he felt a hot breath over his ear and holy fucking shit this guy's voice is hot as fuck. It was deep and Baekhyun could tell that he was a teenager, just like himself. “You have nice hips, sexy.” He could feel strong hands grip his hips harder, a rough squeeze and then he paused keeping his hands in place. “I'm going to fuck you right here like a little slut.” Baekhyun inhaled sharply as the guy stepped foward with his hard chest meeting the smaller's back. He also noticed the hard bulge rubbing against his ass. For once Baekhyun wasn't opposed to having someone feel him up on a train, not when his voice was so sexy. His face would probably be just as sexy too.

Baekhyun pushed his hips back and rubbed his ass against the bulge causing the man to groan loudly sending vibrations down Baekhyun's back. “Please touch me.” He whispered out as he tilted his head back onto a broad shoulder to see a fucking sex god grinning down at him. He had silver hair which was swiped up to reveal his forehead and burning dark eyes. Baekhyun whined as a large hand started to rub at his own growing cock. He slipped his eyes shut and focused on the man's touches. The palming was rough and hard but it had Baekhyun panting softly and rolling his hips. Fingers glided to his zipper which was undone, his pants and boxers were tugged down which slide to the floor in a heap at his feet. Baekhyun knew nobody would give a fuck about seeing people getting it on in a train. It was actually very common. Especially in Japan from what he's heard. /p>

Baekhyun mewled when cool air touched his hard cock. The man chuckled and moved his free hand to pinch and tug at Baekhyun's nipples. He pinched the hard bud and gave it a little twist, all as he jerked hard at the smaller's cock. Rough calloused thumbs rub at his cock head and nub at the same time making a moan spill from Baekhyun, who also took note of how rough they were as if he played an instrument. The stranger pinched a nub between his fingers while Baekhyun thrust into the fist at his cock. The stimulation was great and oh so hot. Baekhyun plants his hand on top of the man's hand helping in getting closer to his own relase. “Fuck yes,” he hissed as he moved his hand to rub at his other nipple with the other playing at his leaking slit.

“You look so hot like this. Like a fucking whore.” The taller groaned put while pushing his clothed cock against Baekhyun's naked ass who moaned. 

“I'm gonna come.” He played with himself more while the stranger rub at his nipple and cock harder, willing on for the smaller to come. “Yes, yes, yes!” He moaned out loud as the man swatted Baekhyun's hand away to cover his cock head with his large hand, capturing the white substance from spraying everywhere. Baekhyun lent heavily on the tall male watching with heavy eyes; his own come on the man's hand. “What are you—?” His eyes widened as he was pushed roughly to the train's wall, soon gasping at the cold metal when it made contact with his heated upper body. The stranger was soon on him again.

"This is your lube, gorgeous. I'm gonna fuck you with your own come.” Baekhyun moaned when he felt a hand pull apart his check with a very slick fingertip rubbing at the rim of his pucker. “You're gonna be stuffed with so much come when I'm done with you slut.”

“Please.” He whined and pushed his hips back feeling the finger breach his insides. “Oh yes, yes.” The large finger rubbed hard inside him which was soon joined by another. The stranger was rough as he prodded his walls open making sure his hole would be stretched wide for his cock. He fucked Baekhyun open with now three larger fingers and then they were gone. He whined and moved his hips back, but the hand at his hip kept him in place. He heard the stranger spit and then a blunt slippery force was rubbing teasingly at his rim. Baekhyun growled as the man just kept pushing his head to his rim nearly penetrating before moving away. 

“Hurry up and fuck me, you bastard.” He turned his head snarled at the man, who's eyes hardened and smirked coldly. He placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise. 

"Whatever you say bitch.” And then he pushed all the way in, hips meeting perky ass. The man groaned and Baekhyun cried out loud in pain but accustomed the fast, hard thrusts as soon as they came. The guy's cock was huge without a doubt and he was skillful. He fucks into Baekhyun unmercifully and even harder when he found the smaller's bundle of nerves. Baekhyun moaned out loud and meets every thrust with their skin slapping loudly. “You sound like a pornstar you filthy little whore.” Baekhyun moaned and clenched around him. Whenever the man would call him disgusting names, it would all go straight to Baekhyun's throbbing cock. “Your pussy is so tight.” He moaned into Baekhyun's ear, voice deeper than it was earlier. 

“Shu-shut up and ah fuck me.” Baekhyun threw his head back feeling the heat in his stomach grow. He reached down and jerked himself off, moving between fucking into his hand and onto the thick cock inside him.

“I'm gonna come deep in your ass whore. You're gonna get all my milk. You hear bitch?” Baekhyun moaned and nodded, clenching the male one last time before the man came deep in his ass without a warning other then the deep groan and stillness of hips. Warm liquid coated his insides while Baekhyun moaned at his own orgasm that sprayed the train wall. The man pulled out making the smaller keen weakly. He felt come seep out of his ass, but then a finger was running up his anus and pushing it back in.

Baekhyun moaned softly as the finger moved around inside, playing with the come before pulling out. “You're just gonna have to keep my milk inside you baby. You'll be walking around with it inside you all day.” The stranger moaned softly at the thought. Baekhyun pulled his pants and boxers up slowly and turned around to the taller male, he scowled at the man's grin.

“You better be glad you're a great fuck or I would have called the police on your ass.” His lips twitched when he felt liquid seep out of his ass again, making its way to his thighs. The train jerked and stopped when Baekhyun was about to ask something. The intercom above gave off some destination which interrupted him from saying it. 

The man was grinning at him giving a small wave. “Thanks for the great fuck. See you around.” And then he was gone, pushing past people and out of the train. Baekhyun huffed and got angrier and angrier feeling liquid drip down his legs, until he got home and took a nice relaxing bath being sure to clean out the come inside of his ass.

 

 

 

Nearly a week later he went to a bar that played very small solo concerts hoping to get lucky with some hot guy. He made his way to a bar stool, a small male with large eyes asking what he would like to drink. Baekhyun was drinking his alcohol when he heard the first few strings of a guitar playing. He turned his attention upfront to see the same guy from the train with the same stupid (sexy) hair color and hair style. The round eyes man was next to Baekhyun shaking an alcoholic beverage when he noticed the look on Baekhyun's face. “That's Kim Jongin. He comes here often. He's a great guy.” The bartender scowled as if he tasted something bitter. “Can't believe the kid is only twenty-two."

Baekhyun wanted to scoff. Great guy? Yeah when he was fucking your brains out. He rolled his eyes and looked at Kim Jongin again. He stilled noticing that the taller was watching him with those same dark burning eyes. Baekhyun did get lucky again that night. This time in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this title is Got7's Love Train 
> 
> (• ε •)


	3. (S)He's a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, gore talk but like no actual gorey things if that makes sense... No anal preparation, Crossdressing 
> 
> KrisBaek

Kris watched the pretty little thing move past sweaty lust filled bodies until she seemed to find her target. A tall black haired man. He watched with greedy eyes as the female red leather mini skirt rose higher on her thick honey thighs as she swayed her hips against the man's crotch, the mesh on the side looking alluring for Kris to trial his tongue over. The girl's incredibly flat chest, which just seemed even more sexier to Kris because it made her seem innocent and pure, pushed right against the other man's. He watched the girl turn with her back meeting the man's chest, her black mesh shirt showing off rosy pink buds. So tempting to bite. He sat back on the bar stool propping his elbows on the counter as he continued to watch the tiny brown haired beauty push her plumpness against the man's front.

Kris could feel a fire starting in his stomach while he watched the small minx. Surely she would taste better than this alcohol he was currently sipping. He's been watching this girl for a week now. She made something inside Kris stir and awaken. There was just something that lured Kris in about the slim girl. He would watch her leave the bar every night after she would grind and taunt some lucky man with her curvy hips and thick thighs, and then he would leave to go home with a hardness between his legs. He would see the girl stand in a dark corner of the club, her dark kohl rimmed eyes lighting up when she would see someone who sparked her interest. Kris would always sit at the bar with a cool glass of his favorite beverage in hand. 

He sat down his drink, sighing. The damn strobe lights were starting to hurt his eyes, but that did not keep him from watching the girl with the pixie cut who now had her arms around the man's neck. Kris licked his lips while scanning the girl's moving body wondering if she would move that sinfully in his silk bed sheets. Her laced up high heels didn't seem to affect her dancing as she turned again to push a leg between the stranger's thighs. Kris bit at his bottom lip watching the girl dance sensually making a desire to push the other man away and have the small female do her dance on himself. 

Kris moved on instinct when he felt a primal urge rush through him, getting up from the bar and moving in a daze to the brunette. He easily glided past bodies until he was a few steps behind the dancing female. As if she sensed him, she tilted her head back with straight brown locks following and gazed at Kris past heavy lidded eyes. Her pink lips stretched as she detached herself from the panting black haired stranger who left with a scowl when he noticed Kris. He stood stock still as the two gazed at each other with darkened eyes. The female's eyes narrowed feline like as she swayed her hips over towards Kris. The taller smirked as she stopped in front of him to place dainty slim fingers at Kris' hips. His mouth watered as he took in the female's musky scent when he nuzzled her pale neck his his nose. 

Her voice was whimsical and a bit rough around the edges when she spoke. “What's your name?” She batted her eyelashes playfully, smirk still in place.

“Kris. Yours?”

“Baekhyun," there was a pause then, "I was wondering when you would approach me.” She curled slender arms around his neck, running fingertips with sharp nails at his nape. Kris shivered and inhaled at her scent, placing large tanned hands at her wavy hips.

“Was I not subtle?” He teased with his breath fanning her pale neck while running his hands up and down at her sides.

She moaned softly causing Kris' heart to hammer cock stir. “Not at all. I've noticed the way you watch me.” 

“How do I watch you?” She laughed and licked her lips and dug her nails into Kris' neck painfully. 

“Like you want to eat me.”

 

 

 

Kris lead the vixen out of the club, his hand tight on her wrist while her heels clacked loudly against the concrete. He found a dark alley and pulled the brunette into the darkness. He slammed the small female into the brick wall who groaned at the impact. Luckily the moon was bright out so he could see everything set in a soft glow. His lips were immediately on soft pink lips. He bit down hard at Baekhyun's bottom causing the other to let out a moan filled with lust. Kris took his chance in pushed his tongue past Baekhyun's lips tasting like absolute sin. Hands slid over hot bodies as Kris searched the vixen's soft mouth. They were ferocious in kissing, all teeth and tongue. Moans spilled past their lips with hunger at the tip of their tongues. Baekhyun slipped a hand down to Kris' jeans as their tongues curled together to give a rough squeeze at his bulge. 

His hips jerked at the touch and he groaned into Baekhyun's mouth, sucking a cold small tongue into his warm cavern. This time she groaned which sounded suspiciously more manly, it didn't really matter to Kris at the moment though. They parted for air and the taller went to quick work on a pale neck, pressing kisses all over. He latched on Baekhyun's jugular as the smaller continued to rub him roughly past his jeans; and gave a hard suck. She moaned and threw her head back against the brick wall her hand faltering in movement. Kris littered marks all over her neck and soon made way to her skirt. He noticed Baekhyun's start to moan more as he trailed a hand to his skirt.

Kris trailed a hand down her hip and rubbed circles into her exposed thighs. She moaned and gripped him harder. He curled his hand at the bottom of the red leather and tugged it down with brute strength. It pooled at her feet which she kicked away with her heels and Kris pulled away from biting her neck to look at her lower body. In the light he could see long pale legs that led to black panties. He gulped as he looked at her. She was pushed against the cold brick panting and making small whining noises, eyes large and intense. He reached down and cupped her, but soon inhaled sharply when he hardness in his hand.

“You're a guy!” He moved back to stare at Baekhyun in shock who had the decency to look coy. _He_ shrugged his slim shoulders with a smirk. 

“Problem?”

Kris growled and took ahold of Baekhyun's wrists to hold them against the wall. “Not really, means I can just fuck you harder without a problem."

Baekhyun hummed and bucked his hips up. “Girls are so much more fragile, never really put out a lot.” Kris didn't get the smaller's double meaning. 

The smaller whined and pushed his hips into the large hand that fondled him through his underwear. “Hurry up and touch me.” He cried pitifully. 

“Don't rush me. A meal should be devoured thoroughly shouldn't it?” Kris asked earning a laugh from the boy. He tightening his hold on the smaller's wrists and gripped his cock harder electing a cry before moving away. Kris feels eagerness build inside him as he curls an index finger around the panties, pulling them past Baekhyun's hips to let them fall down slim, hairless legs. The boy's cock springs free. Baekhyun circles his hips to get Kris to touch him, giving a small whine in the process. 

“Come on baby, do something.” Kris smirks and spits in his palm, leaning in a giving a hard bite to Baekhyun's lip; pulling it between his teeth. Kris suddenly tastes a warm iron liquid on his lips when he pulls away. Blood. Baekhyun moans deeply tasting his own blood on his lips. Kris sees a small amount of redness on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, which caused his cock to twitch hard in his pants. Kris chuckles as Baekhyun groans when a warm hand wraps around his cock. “Fuck yes,”

Kris' movements were teasing and light as he slowly stroked Baekhyun who whined in protest. “Stop fucking teasing.” He narrowed his eyes at the taller and bucked his hips with a whine. Kris fingering his slit with a dark smirk.

“Maybe if you beg me, I just might.” Baekhyun snarled at Kris who clicked his tongue in response rubbed at his base.

“Fuck fine," He licked over his bloody lip giving a glare that Kris couldn't see. "I want your hand on my cock. Please baby. Give it to me, I'm a good boy.” Baekhyun was not one to beg _at all ,_ it was always someone else doing the begging. Kris planted a kiss under his ear and gave a rough jerk to Baekhyun's cock. 

“Fuck yeah, just like that.” He holds down hard at the base and let's go of Baekhyun's wrists to pull at the boy's brown hair, which was undeniably siky to the touch. Baekhyun makes a keening sound from deep within his throat when Kris tugs at his hair and pulsing, leaking cock. Kris moves a hand to the back of Baekhyun's neck and brings him down for a kiss while he jerks him off. The smaller makes quick work of pulling down the other's pants and undergarments, taking his hot large length in hand. They both moan into the kiss and rocked into hands.

Baekhyun moved away to turn around, pressing his cheek into the cold brick building, spreading apart his cheeks for Kris to feast his eyes on his twitching hole. “Fuck me. I want your cock inside me. I'm already stretched, just fuck my cunt." Kris gulped and licked his lips bringing a hand down to rest at Baekhyun's neck and the other teasingly running over his rim. He dipped two fingers in easily earning a small whine and push of hips. “Just fuck me!”

Kris pulled out his fingers and ran his hand down Baekhyun's back before getting his own cock wet with spit. He lined his cock up against the boy's winking hole, pushing in slowly drawing out groans from each of them. Baekhyun put his hands on the wall and used it as leverage. “So God damn tight, Baekhyun.” Kris moaned and his thighs flushed against the brunette's plumpness. 

“Shit go deeper, ah yeah.” Baekhyun pushed his hips back onto the largeness inside him, stretching him all so good. This is what he craved for, it's not want he wanted though. That will come later. Kris tightened his hold on the male's hips and nape, fucking into him with force that had his check rubbing hard into the wall. He thrusted in different positions until he found a spot that made the boy under him scream. Baekhyun groaned and thrust up his hips to match Kris' thrusts, forcing the taller's cock deeper inside of him. Baekhyun's neglected hard cock bounced with the thrusts making him feel hotter.

“You're swallowing me so good,” Kris moans watching his cock be impaled over and over. He presses down harder on Baekhyun's soft skin and fucks into him as hard as he can. The smaller clenched around him and pushed his hips back harder with more vigor. “Shit, I'm going to come.".

“Don't do it inside,” Baekhyun snarls and snaps his hips harder against the cock inside him. He tightened himself against the man's dick forcing a curse from him. Suddenly he was empty and gaping as he heard the sound of skin slapping and a strangled cry coming from behind him. Baekhyun turned around and leaned against the wall watching the other pull up his pants then motioned Kris forward. He spread his thighs apart around the man's lean legs and jerked himself off. Kris breathed in the sweet scent as he nosed at his neck with Baekhyun doing the same all the while moaning. Kris gasped as he felt teeth at his neck which quickly turned painful. Baekhyun moaned as blood flooded into his mouth, jerking himself off harder at the taste. He came with a loud moan as he swallowing the red liquid. 

He felt strong hands push at his abdomen, but his pushes were weak against Baekhyun. He held onto Kris tighter, switching their positions so now the other's back was on the wall. He pushed his teeth in deeper getting a quiet groan from Kris who was slowly becoming limp. Baekhyun continued swallowing his juices, moaning noisily. 

Kris felt lightheaded and dizzy, his vision blurry with heavy numbness at his neck flowing down to his shoulder to course all through his body. He could hear moaning and slurping noises some where near him. His thoughts were scrambled. He could feel his heart slowing and darkness creeping around his eyes. Baekhyun followed the man down as he slide down the wall sucking more of his blood before pulling away to lick his bloody lips. His heartbeat was very slow, he would die in the streets. Baekhyun got up and searched around for his clothes pulling them on with haste. He looked back over at the handsome, slowly and nearly dead man slumped over. The vampire smirked and left the alley. 

Kris awoke with a groan and blinked past heavy lids. His throat was dry and his neck hurt like hell. In fact his whole body ached but more so his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise when he took in the sight of gray bricks around him, morning light lighting up everything. He moved to get up, but his knees were weak so he relied on the wall. He pressed a hand to his forehead trying to remember what happened last night. Flashes of skimpy outfits, a beautiful boy, teeth, blood, pain, and strobe lights crossed his mind. And then he remembered. Kris felt like getting sick, so he did. Bending over and up heaving whatever from last night. He knew what Baekhyun was. He can't believe he couldn't tell sooner. It was obvious. Baekhyun was a bloodsucking monster. A vampire. They weren't unheard of, but there were none known in the part of Korea which he lived at. Most lived in Seoul. 

He flagged down a taxi making his way home, getting worried glances from the driver. There was an itch in the back of his throat and Kris had a pretty good idea what it was that he needed to relieve that itch. 

By the end of the week he had bedded a man or a woman every night to subdue his craving. He did things differently though. Unlike Baekhyun who killed his prey, Kris simply used his charms that made many lust after him. He never killed the ones he drunk from. It took some time to adapt to becoming a monster, but soon it became easier to handle.

 

 

 

 

 

It was two months later when Kris went back to the bar feeling like a completely different person and in a sense, he was. He took a seat at his regular spot getting a surprised look from the regular bartender. He took a sip of his alcohol knowing it didn’t give him the kick like it used to. He sat it down to trail his eyes over the bodies in club their stench stronger now that he was different. Not human. A monster. Kris came looking for his own prey. He would not drink from the same person twice, in fear of getting caught. The sudden scent of lilies arose him from his thoughts. His teeth began to ache at the smell, growing against his will. He got up and headed out the door with the smell fading behind him, it was to overwhelming and he couldn't risk the urge to snap in front of humans. Kris lent on the brick inhaling the cold night air. Minutes later the sound of a door opening following with two giggling voices caught his attention. Kris snapped his eyes open to the overbearing scent of lilies. He turned his head to see Baekhyun leaving with an obviously drunk man in tow. A victim. 

Kris followed behind quickly catching up to them. He reached out and tugged roughly at Baekhyun's wrist slamming him against a wall hearing a loud crack. “Get loss,” he growled at the drunken man who watched with fearful eyes. He stumbled away when Kris sneered at him. He turned his attention to the smaller vampire taking in his shocked expression. Mouth parted, eyes wide.

 

“I-I thought I killed you…you're supposed to be dead…” He trailed off. Kris ignored him.

“This seems familiar doesn't it? Being in this position?” There was no reply to his question. Kris snarled and fisted a hand tightly in now black hair. “Answer me!” Baekhyun whimpered knees feeling weak.

“When we first fucked. You fucked me here.” Baekhyun licked over his teeth feeling them sharpening. His breath stuttered as the taller leaned in closer.

“That's right," Kris leaned in nose to nose with the smaller inhaling his scent. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that your guts will split and you'll be screaming.” Baekhyun moaned and fluttered his eyes when Kris bent down to nick at his pale neck with a sharp tooth. He shuddered as he was roughly turned around my his hair, pants being forced down with another hand “I'm fucking you raw, just like you deserve.” He growled chest rumbling. 

Baekhyun felt a blunt force at his hole that was forced inside his hot heat. Baekhyun could feel the pain, but it was nowhere near painful as it would be to a human. He was stretched with Kris' cock wide beyond belief, dry cock pushing in and out of him. The taller vampire groaned at the tight heat and began to pound ruthless into the trembling boy below him. Baekhyun was forced down to his knees by his hair with a cry and Kris following in stride. Baekhyun gasped as his cheek met cold concrete, rubbing bloody marks and scratches into the soft skin as his body rocked up with hard poundings. He whined, feeling warm liquid trail down his thighs while taller man's cock began to slide into him much more easier. The smell of blood becoming heavily present in the air.

Kris clutched Baekhyun harder at the scent, his member becoming coated in red. It was easier to fuck the black haired boy with animalistic grunts and speed. Their skin slapped loudly in the night with their moans mixing together. Kris growled again his nails digging bloody marks into a curvy hip the other keeping its tight grip on black locks. He chuckled and leaned his front over Baekhyun's sweaty back. “Are your insides ripping apart and bleeding yet?” He bit his earlobe hard getting a sob from the smaller. “Can you feel my cock rubbing your intestines?" Baekhyun nodded loving the bloody marks the concrete created.

“Oh fuck," Baekhyun moaned and dug at the concrete with his nails. This was unlike any pleasure he has felt before. 

“I'm gonna spray your insides this time, you're going to get all of it.” Kris' hips stilled inside Baekhyun and he came deep inside the smaller. He bit down hard at his slim neck taking blood from him before pulling out feeling sated unlike never before. Baekhyun turned on his back and looked up at the taller who watched him with dark eyes, the white and red falling out of Baekhyun never looked more satisfying, before giving a smirk and leaving behind a still hard and bloody Baekhyun. He finished himself off then stood instantly feeling the come and blood in his anus and between his thighs. His hip was also bleeding from Kris' nails digging into his skin. Baekhyun felt good as he tugged his pants up. He just knew that he and Kris would continue to see each other. 

Baekhyun grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used another Got7 song title. Is it obvious that I like to use song lyrics and song titles for my story titles?
> 
> So I saw that this chapter was recommended on aff on a work where fics are recommended to read, which is ironically where I go and find fanfics to read and I then came across mine at
> 
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/930267/532/fic-rec-chansoo-baekhyun-yixing-baekyeol-baeksoo-krisbaek-baekxing
> 
> Haha thank you, even though I don't ever edit because I'm lazy XD


	4. Not a Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Orgasm denial, biting, hair pulling, spanking, penetrating involving a hairbrush,, Dacryphilia, unsafe relationship/sex
> 
> KyungBaek!!!
> 
> (Hasn't been proofread)
> 
> Neither of them are experts in this and don't know anything about D/S, this is unsafe sex

Kyungsoo knew that a lot of fans shipped him and Baekhyun together and he would come across fanfics even of the both of them. Most involved him as the bottom which Kyungsoo would fume at. Even his band mates would tease him about being a bottom. His doe eyes and small structure being the perfect example it. He would deny that otherwise and give a comeback about Minseok being nearly the same as him in size and “cuteness" and yet everyone would believe him to be a top. Baekhyun would laugh at Kyungsoo when he mentioned that he could dominant Baekhyun and he was getting sick of hearing that damn laugh.

 

All of them were out in public eating at a restaurant just to get out and enjoy the weather when Kyungsoo had finally had enough. Jongdae had brought it up first, of course, about how he ‘accidentally’ ran across something a fan had wrote. 

 

“Yeah the fans really come up with some crazy shit,” he laughed as everyone turned their attention to him.

“What was it this time?” Jongin had asked his a grin while some of the other's chuckled imagining what weird things were written.

Jongdae smirked at Baekhyun and glanced quickly at a frowning Kyungsoo. “So basically Baekhyun teased this member, which got him to receive,” he held up his hands to to make air quotes. “Punishment from him.”

Baekhyun tilted his head in question. “What kind of punishment?" Chanyeol nodded in agreement. 

Jongdae full out grinned and rubbed his hands together like a villain. “Baekhyun got the spanking of a lifetime and he had to wear a cockring!” Sehun sputtered out his water from across the table with Joonmyun patting him on the back. Jongin was blushing while the other members grinned and laughed. Baekhyun for once looked a little embarrassed. Kyungsoo scowled even deeper at Jongdae being so vugular. “And could you believe that Do was the top in this story?” He laughed as even harder and banged the table with his hand.

Chanyeol snorted and pounded the table laughing along just like the rest of them with the expectations of Jongin and Sehun. “He's not even top material!” Kyungsoo could feel his blood boiling as he clenched his teeth together and the chopsticks in his hand. Then Baekhyun had opened his mouth causing all kinds of hell. Bright teeth on display making him even more angrier. Eyes crescent like. All of it pissed Kyungsoo off.

"As if. There's no way someone like him could top, much less top me!" He laughed loudly but turned his attention to the front of him when he heard a snapping noise. Kyungsoo's chopsticks broke in his hand and he quickly stood up from the table, dishes making noises as he pushed away from his an outright snarl.

Joonmyun stood as well and as the leader, tried to comfort Kyungsoo. He followed the smaller out the restaurant and caught up with him. “It's okay Do, they were all just joking around. Don't take them seriously.” He placed a hand at his shoulder, but it was knocked up with another snarl.

“Piss off!” Joonmyun took a step back put off by his attitude. 

“Fine. We'll see you back at the dorms. Just take it easy and relax." He turned and went back into the restaurant leaving behind Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo had singled for a taxi to make his way back to the dorms, slamming every door shut that he had went through. It would be another two hours before everyone made it back home and that was enough time for Kyungsoo to take a shower and relax. Although, even when he was in the shower and in bed trying to calm down, he just couldn't. All he could think about was the events from earlier. To say he was pissed would be an understatement, he was absolutely livid. He thought back to what Jongdae had mentioned. He smirked and got off from the bed to search around the room for things he needed. He had a plan and he was going to go with it. Baekhyun would think about Kyungsoo being a bottom differently now.

Kyungsoo placed the objects on his bed and picked up his phone to text Chanyeol to let Baekhyun know that Baekhyun could sleep in his room for the night so that he could apologize for his behavior. He then texted Jongin saying somewhat the same thing that he texted Chanyeol. He laid back down on the bed to take a short nap. He would need the rest for later.

When Kyungsoo had left things were left tense between everyone but it slowly unfolded throughout the evening. Chanyeol had then informed him about the text message from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had agreed without a thought to it. They all arrived home a couple hours later causing all sorts of ruckus, scattering all through the house. Baekhyun scanned the living room for the shorter but didn’t see him. It seemed as though he was busy right now and Baekhyun was smart enough to not bother him at the moment. So instead he took the chance to take a shower while everyone was distracted. 

He came out from the bathroom feeling better already. White t-shirt and black boxers as his bedtime clothing. Baekhyun heard chatter from the living room he was about to join them, but his phone vibrating caught his attention. It was from Kyungsoo asking him to come to his room. 

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone when he heard his door shut, becoming floored by the Baekhyun's strong scent. “H-hey you wanted to um…talk?” Baekhyun didn't know why he felt so nervous but there was aura that got him all nervous. It was strong and the blank face of Kyungsoo made the room even more stuffier. Baekhyun wrung his hands at the end of his shirt in nervousness as Kyungsoo continued to stare and say nothing. He opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut when the smaller got up from the bed and made his way towards Baekhyun. He let out a squeal of fear when muscle arms smacked at the door, encasing Baekhyun. “Kyung—?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo barked out making Baekhyun's eyes widen. He noticed one hand move down the door with an audible click following before it was placed near his head again. “You have been very annoying lately,”

“I'm sorry—” 

“I said shut the fuck up Byun!” Baekhyun gasped and closed his mouth at his harsh tone, pressing harder against the door to spread distance between himself and the other. Kyungsoo's voice was authorized and hard and it made Baekhyun tremble, but it wasn't from fear. “You've really pissed me off. I think you should repay me for making me so angry,” his breath fanned Baekhyun's face as he suddenly leaned in closer. “Don't you think?” He tilted his head and pressed a fleeting kiss at Baekhyun's shoulder feeling the other shudder under his lips lightly. “I asked a question and I expect you to answer.” He pulled his lips away from ghosting at the soft skin to look up at widened eyes. Baekhyun inhaled sharply and stuttered out a yes.

Kyungsoo licked his lips and went back to trailing kisses over his shoulder and neck keeping them light before he paused over the other's beating pulse. He pressed his lips to it and smirked giving a lick to the skin. He bared his teeth and bite down _hard._ Baekhyun let out a loud noise of pain and squirmed in his hold, banging his head against the door at the sharp pain. Eyes tearing up as teeth chewed down harder. “Sto-stop,” he let out another cry of pain and a whimper. “Kyungsoo please,” he sniffed as the other pulled back giving him a hard look. Kyungsoo licked his lips at Baekhyun's glittering wet eyes. Tears threatened to fall at any moment. It made his cock jerk. 

Joonmyun's voice near the door suddenly came along with a knock and the jiggle of the doorknob. His voice sounded worried as he spoke. “Is everything alright in there?" Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in warning at Baekhyun before answering. “Why is the door locked?” He sounded borderline panicked and Baekhyun would have thought it to be funny if he wasn't being pinned down by a scary Kyungsoo. 

 

“All is fine, Baekhyun and I are just talking.” 

“…Right, well take it easy.” He didn't sound that all convinced but Kyungsoo could hear Yixing say they just needed to sort out their problems.

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo heard Joonmyun walk away before he whispered heatedly in Baekhyun's ear.

 

“You don't think that I am actually going to go easy on you, do you?” He chuckled sardonic like and looked at Baekhyun's shoulder. Teeth marks left in the wake of the bite. A bruise would be there by morning and that satisfied Kyungsoo. “Get on the bed,” he moved his arms away from trapping Baekhyun, crossing them and waiting. He narrowed his eyes at the other who made no move. “Now Baekhyun!” He snapped at the other who scurried over to the bed, sitting on the edge wringing the sheets. “Lay down, hands in the air." Baekhyun did everything as he said with a flush on his face and watery eyes. 

Kyungsoo followed and stopped at the side of the bed to bend down and retrieve a two pieces of silk fabric from his desk. He glanced at his propped up phone smirking. He turned and took Baekhyun's hand in his own, bringing them up to wrap the tie around them. “You're being awfully submissive for someone who thinks their a top.” He took Baekhyun's fist in his hand and spread them apart to make sure the knot was efficient. He hummed noticing the vocalist tense at his words.

“I… I– is that what this is about?” He licked over his lips and watched Kyungsoo through his lashes. The younger narrowed his eyes and leant over Baekhyun, knees digging into the bed.

“What do you think? You think you can be dominant?" He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Is that why you and Taeyeon didn't last long, she couldn't give you what you needed?” Baekhyun scowled then gasped as his thighs were roughly spread apart with the younger kneeling between them.

Baekhyun probably shouldn't have said what came to mind next but he couldn't help himself to edge Kyungsoo on further. “And you think a _little boy_ like you can?” He laughed mockingly. Suddenly a hand curled in his black bangs roughly, even pulling strands out. Baekhyun cried out in pain and instinctively bucked his hips feeling himself grow hard at the rough treatment. He moaned as his head was forced back to stare up into Kyungsoo's coal orbs.

“You should watch your damn mouth if you know what's good for you,” he tugged harder electing a sharp gasp from the taller. Kyungsoo trailed his eyes down his body to rest at the tent in Baekhyun's boxers. “You like that don't you?” He gave another laugh and growled at him as he gave a rougher tug. Baekhyun moaned and rutted his hips in the air with a loud yes. 

Kyungsoo pulled his hand away to tug at the end of Baekhyun's shirt. The taller took the hint and arched his back to have his shirt pulled over his arms. “Look at this,” Baekhyun whimpered as a light touch was placed at his covered cock. “Pathetic. I hardly did anything and here you are. Wet like a bitch in heat.” Baekhyun moaned with every insult making his dick feel even harder. Kyungsoo pulled his finger away with a tsk. He tugged off Baekhyun's boxers taking in the appearance of a cute flushed cock. There was no hair around the base, everything was in plain view. Kyungsoo snickered and took another piece of silk fabric to tie it around the boy's hard cock.

“No no no! Kyungsoo no!” Baekhyun thrashed his head side to side knowing that any orgasm he'll want will be warned off with the fabric at his cock.

“This is the first part of your punishment. You've been so bad, what makes you think I'll allow you to come?” He ran his index finger up his cock then pulled away.

“You're willing to have anyone fuck your slutty ass aren't you? Fill your hole with their come, huh? Any of us would do for you wouldn't they?" He noticed Baekhyun flush and try to hide his eyes. “Really now? What makes you think that a whore like you could deserve me or the others?” Baekhyun gasped and gulped.

“I could show you…”

“So you're willing to be anyone's sex toy? Ridiculous." He ran a hand down Baekhyun's soft thigh squeezing at his mid-thigh, blunt nails digging into the skin. “Get on your knees and show me what a good whore really is.” He stepped back of the bed and watched Baekhyun struggle with getting on his hands and knees. Finally Baekhyun sat on his knees with his shoulders pressed and face pressed into the bed with his slim arms behind his back. Kyungsoo moved back to the table to pick up two other objects before kneeling back behind the taller boy, placing the things next to him on the bed.. 

“You look nice like this Baekhyun," he ran a hand down Baekhyun's spine pressing down painfully on the knobs of his back who whined at the contact. He saw the the taller's beautiful fingers twitch which made Kyungsoo smirk. His legs were spread wide enough that it displayed his small pucker. It twitched a few times as if begging to be filled with cock.

 

“Stop touching me and just do something!” And that's all what the younger was waiting for really, for Baekhyun to become needy. Kyungsoo picked up one of the objects –a hairbrush – and brought it down to Baekhyun's perky butt. Baekhyun made a surprised noise and pushed his hips back, which Kyungsoo noticed. “You like this too? Don't worry, you won't for long, I'll make it hurt so that you won't be sitting for weeks.” He brought the brush down again harder with Baekhyun crying out. Placing one hand firmly on his back, Kyungsoo brought the flat side of the brush down on Baekhyun’s cheek again with a much louder resounding smack. The vocalist whined out loud giving small pants and twitches.

“Kyungsoo please!” He moaned and canted his hips back for more. Kyungsoo kept his eyes trained on the heavily redding flesh. He raised the brush again and again switching between cheeks. The sound of flesh being smacked continually was so incredibly enticing for Kyungsoo that he had leaned up and began to dry hump Baekhyun's sore ass. 

Kyungsoo grunted passed clenched teeth and brought a hand down to smack the other's thigh. Baekhyun moaned loudly and pushed his hips back against the bulge rubbing at his crack. “You like this whore?” Baekhyun nodded into the bed with a weak whine. Kyungsoo groaned and pulled away from Baekhyun breathing heavily. He heard the taller sob under him, shoulders tensed. His ass was throbbing and burning but fuck did he love it.

“I want to…wanna come,” he hiccuped out another sob the sound shooting right to Kyungsoo's throbbing cock. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head then pushed his boxers and jeans down to his thighs, heavy cock springing free with a flushed head.

“I don't think so Baekhyun,” he fisted a hand in black locks making Baekhyun's back arch painfully. “You'll come when I let you.” He took the taller by the hips and flipped him onto his back with his arms pinned painfully behind him. He cried out at the pain in his shoulders and struggled to get his arms above him. Baekhyun looked up with teary eyes and streaks trailing his flushed cheeks with his arms finally above him. Kyungsoo thought Baekhyun looked more beautiful than ever. “You'll be good for me and behave now, right?”

Baekhyun whimpered and nodded. “Please fuck me,” he parted his thighs and Kyungsoo grinned to loam over the taller at his hoarse voice. 

“I will after I leave you bruised.” He whispered back hiding his smirk in Baekhyun's neck when he noticed the bite from earlier already turning a dark shade. He used his other hand to pull at Baekhyun's hair to bare more of his slim neck. The elder moaned at the tug on his hair and squirmed as teeth lightly skimmed his throat. A tingling feeling ran down his body as teeth nibbled at his adam's apple. Baekhyun panted and moaned as the other created an uneven trail of hickies across his neck down to his collarbone.

“Please,” he broke off with a sob. His cock was hurting and straining for release. “I'll be good from now on just,” another sob. “Just fuck me.” Kyungsoo snickered and pulled away to rub his thumbs over Baekhyun's tear streaks. This is exactly what he wanted. To see the older beg for him. To act submissive for him. Kyungsoo reached for the bottle of lotion which just so happened to be Jongin's, but it was all he had. Baekhyun moaned weakly when he heard the sound of a bottle opening with a squeeze of the substance following. 

Baekhyun moaned in relief when he felt a cold lotion covered finger poke at his hole, slipping in easily. A low sound of want slipped past the taller's lips as the finger prodded around hard inside him. Suddenly he another finger was shoved into him with warning which made Baekhyun cry out and clench around the fingers opening him wide. He trembled at Kyungsoo scoff the sound going right to his hard-on. 

“Just wait Baek I'm going to have you nice and open." He slipped his fingers further in more and made sure to be rough in his treatment. He added a third finger that had Baekhyun's entire body burning in want.

“Mo-more Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun rasped out as those fingers pressed down hard at his walls.

“More?” He asked while jabbing his fingers in roughly eliciting a cry. “My fingers aren't enough for you?” He watched Baekhyun shake his head back and forth. “What do you want then?”

“Cock. I want your cock. Kyungsoo please, please give it to me.”

Kyungsoo hummed and shook his head this time. “You don't deserve my cock yet Baekhyun.” He pulled his fingers out of the other's tight heat and grabbed for the hairbrush. Baekhyun watched with wide eyes, his heart beating widely in his chest. He gasped as Kyungsoo coated the brush handle in lube, final catching on to what the younger was about to do. He held his breath in anticipation when the smooth handle was placed at the rim of his hole, running around it teasingly. 

“This what you want Baekhyun? You'll be stuffed full of me soon enough, just be a good boy first and take this.” With that he pushed the handle in smoothly and to the hilt. Kyungsoo had to grip his own cock at the drawn out moan Baekhyun made. He held still for a moment to recompose himself before he removed his hand to hold a thick thigh. His bicep and veins bulged as he roughly fucked Baekhyun with the handle who could not stop his whines from spilling out. He continued to tilt the brush in different positions until Baekhyun made a loud shut that had his hips bucking.

“There! Please again Kyungsoo!”

He complied and kept hitting that special spot inside Baekhyun while laid like putty in his hands. Baekhyun was by far already at his limit. Kyungsoo had already teased him so much and the rough fucking from the handle was making the pressure build up even more. 

“I'm going to break you into pieces _Byun_ ,” and oh was he ever. Baekhyun's legs trembled and with his prostate continued in being assaulted. Baekhyun whole body began to tremble now as the built up suddenly exploded right before their eyes. Baekhyun's hips lifted in the air along with a loud, long cry. The loudest yet. His cock jerked but nothing came out due to the tie around his base. The brush was pulled out of him with a squelch as his back made contact with the bed. Kyungsoo quickly lubed his cock up with the lotion as he watched Baekhyun have a dry orgasm. He had lost all control that he previously had. 

He rose Baekhyun up by the hair to make the boy shuffle onto his lap. Kyungsoo's chest met with Baekhyun's back. He forced his cock inside the taller while he pushed down at his shoulder, the other hand coming around to untie the ribbon. Kyungsoo moans at the feeling of tight heat enveloping him. “Yes, yes fuck me!” The elder moaned into Kyungsoo's ear as he was tilted back by the hair. He reached another hand to undo Baekhyun's wrists which immediately went behind Kyungsoo's neck.

“I'm going to fuck you good Baekhyun, make everyone hear you." Not like they haven't already. Baekhyun was pretty loud but they would all see later.

“Harder! Harder!” The elder moans and writhes as his hips push back on the thickness inside him stretching him more than the hairbrush handle had. Kyungsoo grunts and slams into him harder and pulls at black hair. He raised another hand to slap Baekhyun's thigh making the other clench and squeal. “Ah! Fuck just like that!”

“You like this Baekhyun? Being a bottom bitch and begging like a cheap whore?" He pants into the taller's ear making sure to tighten his hand in his hair. 

“Yes! Please Kyungsoo, fuck me deeper!” His cock bounces hard and neglected between his legs. The vocalist shuts his eyes and rides harder on Kyungsoo's thickness.

“I'll rip you apart Baekhyun, leave you screaming and wanting more.” He fucks into him harder, skin slapping skin echoing around the room. Baekhyun gasps as he feels hands push at his shoulder, ass suddenly empty and cold. He was pushed down onto his hands and knees and then Kyungsoo's cock was pushing back in at _that_ spot inside. “I'll fuck you like a bitch. You deserve to be fucked like this don't you agree Baekkie?”

Baekhyun whines moans out a yes. His body is forced up with every punishing thrust by Kyungsoo. His head repeatedly hitting the headboard and he's slightly afraid that he'll get a concussion. The smaller finds his hands in Baekhyun's hair again, forcing his head back fucking forcing Baekhyun onto his cock. The vocalist felt like a dog being on his hands and knees like this, panting and drooling. “Touch yourself Baekhyun,” and he does so without hesitation. Baekhyun impaled himself onto Kyungsoo's throbbing cock and into his own throbbing cock. 

The taller clenched at the bedsheets with his other hand as Kyungsoo slams into from being the lotion making squealing noises, which spurred the both of them on more. “Fuck I'm going to come deep inside you slutty ass Baekhyun. You better take it all.” He growled and pulled at black locks harder moaning and grunting as the tight heat around his cock started tightening up. He removed a hand to slap at Baekhyun's thighs getting cries of pain and pleasure from the elder.

“Fill me up please!” He could feel the warmth in his stomach grow as he fisted his cock harder, the pain in his hair making him even more close to coming. He fumbled out a bunch of curses as slickness covered his hand, a loud moan on his tongue. Kyungsoo felt the hole around him tighten around him forcing him to stop with thrusting. He came buried inside Baekhyun with his head thrown back and a moan, coating the insides of the other.

Kyungsoo pulled out of Baekhyun with a trail of come linking them. He grimaced in disgust at it and got up from the bed feeling weak in the knees. He went to his phone and turned the recording part off of his camera. He glanced back at Baekhyun to see if the other noticed, but he seemed to fucked out of it as he laid panting on his back. He went glanced down at himself deciding that he'll wash off in the morning. He went to Jongin's bed to sleep and he nearly did so until he heard Baekhyun whine.

“What?” He barked at Baekhyun past sleepy eyes who was watching him from his bed.

“We'll do this again right?” Kyungsoo sighed in irritation. 

“Yes, now shut up.”

 

 

Kyungsoo woke up later that morning glad to see no Baekhyun in the room. He got up from the bed to take care of the rest of his plan. He attached a video to all the members, including Baekhyun, with a text reading; I'm not the bottom. 

He waited until he heard a loud squeal from a certain vocalist. “Oh my god!” He could hear the other members laughing. He smirked as he heard Chanyeol speak.

“Fuck Baek let me have a go at your ass!” He could hear Yixing yell out an agreement.

Who knows maybe Baekhyun would think before he opens his mouth next time. Or that's what Kyungsoo thought until later that night a foot found it's way trailing the inside of his leg while they sat around their kitchen table eating. “I still don't think you fuck like a top should fuck.” This time everyone spit out whatever they were drinking or eating to stare between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They all groaned internally knowing that they will not be getting any sleep tonight. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/930267/545/fic-rec-chansoo-baekhyun-yixing-baekyeol-baeksoo-krisbaek-baekxing
> 
> My fic was recommended again, thank you!


	5. Spray it On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Watersports, piss play (?), public groping, bathroom sex
> 
> This is my first time writing a kink that I'm not into, I hope it turned out okay... a lot of people seem to like this fetish. I swear I've seen so many exo watersport fics.Enjoy!
> 
> ChenBaek!!!

Baekhyun had to piss bad. Being in the middle of an interview with a full bladder was fucking horrible, especially when they were there for nearly a whole excruciating hour. It was so bad that he began to leak a bit through his underwear causing a wet spot to form, which was also very visible. That wasn't the worst part of it though. Nope. As soon as he started to leak a small gasp worked its way past his lips, which was thankfully quiet enough so that no one could hear it. His cock began to stir at the warm feeling and eventually grew to full length when he began to think of how wonderful it felt, along with his slit rubbing up so nicely against the fabric of his boxers. But no there was something more humiliating to his problems than having a wet spot and a hard-on. Kim fucking Jongdae of all people had to notice Baekhyun's predicament. He had shifted once again in his chair and brought a hand to his mouth to form a fist and bite down on his thumb to prevent any loud noises from escaping, although that seemed enough to attract the attention of the trickster next to him. Baekhyun just oh so happened to glance sideways to check if anyone had become aware of his odd behavior, thankfully though everyone was to wrapped up in their talk show. 

Baekhyun glanced sideways to meet a familiar Cheshire grin and sparkling brown eyes that was nowhere close to concealing his obvious amusement and mischief. He paused and stared owlish like at Jongdae, his heartbeat pounding heavy in his chest because fuck if it wasn't embarrassing to be found by your friend and fellow member that you pissed yourself and had a total hard-on for it too. Baekhyun thought that maybe just maybe Jongdae wouldn't figure out why he was as hard as a fucking rock it his pants, it was just a weird timing to get hard. Baekhyun hoped and prayed that's what the other was thinking. He watched wordlessly as the other's grin formed into a smirk, and damn did he hate that smirk because it always meant trouble when it came to Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun didn't think his eyes could be any wider when Jongdae brought down a hand to place all to casually on his knee. Because it was completely normal to do so when your friend had a hard-on right?

Baekhyun tore his gaze away from Jongdae's smirking lips to look around nervously at the other members to see if anyone was seeing exactly what the fuck was going on. Thankfully (or maybe not, Baekhyun wasn't to sure yet because Jongdae didn't seem disgusted seeing his friend had slightly pissed himself) nobody was paying attention still to wrapped up in speaking with their host. “What are you doing?” He hissed underneath his breath when Jongdae's hand slid up further to squeeze gently at Baekhyun's mid-thigh. 

“Just helping out a friend.” He had the damn nerve to smile sweetly at Baekhyun with a flutter of his eyelashes. Baekhyun in turned rolled his eyes and placed his other hand near his mouth, both now balled up tight to keep any noises from slipping out. “We have less than eight minutes left. Think you can hold it in?" He asked while he moved his hand further up to rest right above Baekhyun's wet crotch. In truth Baekhyun really didn't know what the hell was going on. He didn't even think that Jongdae was even remotely interested in men, much men who wet themselves and got off to it. He could not think that we'll either, there was to much going on at the same time; with a hand rubbing pretty hard at his cock, keeping in noises, racing thoughts, and oh that's right Jongdae asked him a question. 

Baekhyun nodded and looked up at the digital clock seeing that there was seven minutes left now. Seven minutes that will be torturous if Jongdae didn't stop rubbing him making his hurting bladder even more known. “Chen s-stop,” Baekhyun whimpered, but Jongdae kept going with his stupid cat like lips in a smirk. Baekhyun swore up and down internally for the time to hurry up already and be over. He nearly moans when his cock is cupped with hard squeezes. Baekhyun ever so slowly began to rock his hips upward in Jongdae's palm. He let out a sharp gasp when his index finger trails up his zipper sending a light tingle up his body. His eyes flutter against his cheek at the increased pressure on his cock, a small moan slipping out.

“Four minutes Baekhyun,” Jongdae says with a teasing tone. “So don't blow our cover and keep quiet.” 

Baekhyun rubbed himself harder against Jongdae's palm and hesitantly slid his own hand down to rest above Jongdae's. He bit his lip to hold in his moan and tilted his head forward at the feeling of added pressure. He grit his teeth and spread his legs apart to get better leverage. “Fuck,” he panted out feeling heat build up inside him the need to piss becoming unbearable. Jongdae slid his hand lower to dig his digits into the seam of Baekhyun's pants, pressing at his perineum as hard as he could through Baekhyun's skinny jeans. “Chen… shit Chen stop,” but Jongdae only snickered under his breath and rubbed his finger at his perineum harder. Baekhyun opened his eyes and glared at him who only smiled sweetly in return with his face leaning on his palm. The bastard looked like the poster child of innocence. Baekhyun rubbed at himself harder and spared a glance at the clock seeing that there was one minute left. His eyes widened and he swatted Jongdae's hand away and pulled his own away to sit on the edge of the chair. He tuned in to hear everyone saying their thank yous and goodbyes and Baekhyun quickly jumped from his seat with Jongdae following behind with a quick bullshit excuse thrown over his shoulder.

“Sorry guys Baekhyun doesn't feel that well. I'm going to go check on him.”

Baekhyun quickly made his way to the bathroom right to the stall, pulling his pants down to pool around his feet. He sighed as he freed himself from his underwear and pointed his cock at the toilet. He didn't even hear the door shut and click, nor the footsteps approaching as he did all this. He was about to let loose when a hand wrapped around his base tightly preventing him from doing so. “Wha—?” Baekhyun gasped and tilted his head back to see Jongdae's infuriating grin. “Let go Chen!” He moved his arms to push Jongdae away but instead his arms were trapped as Jongdae curled his other arm around Baekhyun's body, both now in an awkward standing position. “Chen this isn't funny! I really gotta piss,” he whined out.

Jongdae laughed his usual stupid laugh, which sounded more like a cackle than a laugh most of the time causing Baekhyun to become irritated. “I would have never thought were into this sorta thing Baekhyun.” He nuzzled the side of Baekhyun's face and gave a short pump to his cock. Baekhyun moaned weakly, knees almost buckling.

“What are you going to do, tease me about it?” He snapped getting a hum from Jongdae. 

“Why would I if I was into it too?” 

“Ch-Chen,” Baekhyun trailed off not really knowing for sure what to say, but he really had no need to say anything when Jongdae seemed to be all talkative at the moment.

“Want to get off Baekhyun?” He pressed his thumb hard at his stiff cock, rubbing the hard flesh in circles.

“God… yes please,” he nodded against Jongdae's shoulder because he sure as fuck still needed to piss.

“What me to jerk your cock?” Baekhyun nodded again and pushed his hips up into Jongdae's tight fist. “Want me to fuck you?” Baekhyun moaned with a flutter of his lashes. Jongdae moved his other hand away to rest atop Baekhyun's hip.

“Just hurry up and do something already,”

“I can do anything I want?” Jongdae purposely dragged on just to irritate Baekhyun. 

“Jesus fuck, yes God shut the fuck up and touch me.” Jongdae laughed again and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's black hair.

“Whatever you say Baekkie,” he pressed his lips to Baekhyun's pierced ear and bit down on it while he began to stroke his cock. 

Baekhyun moaned and rolled his head back. “Feels so good Ch– Jongdae,”

“Does it?” Jongdae teased and licked behind his ear, warm breath fanning Baekhyun's ear. “I'm so hard Baekhyun. I'm gonna fuck you so good, you're gonna piss all over yourself and be moaning. Fuck Baek.” He groaned out and pressed his hips against Baekhyun's side, rocking up slowly so that he could feel his hard cock. Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat before he let's out a long moan and moves his hips faster into Jongdae's hand.

Baekhyun takes his turn to move his head and connect his lips to Jongdae's thin ones. Both gasp into the kiss while Baekhyun turned around fully, his naked cock brushing Jongdae's clothes one. Baekhyun brings his hands up to wrap them in Jongdae's brown hair. Their kissing was wet and loud along with the sound of skin being smacked in the small bathroom. It just made everything more hotter, turning them on more. Jongdae opened his mouth and licked at Baekhyun's upper lip. Baekhyun opened his mouth with a quiet sigh. Jongdae moaned and inched back, tugging Baekhyun’s lower lip between his teeth, biting and suckling on the juicy flesh with Baekhyun whimpering in return. Baekhyun groaned loudly into the kiss as the other man started roughly stroking him.

Jongdae nipped Baekhyun's tongue with his teeth and twisted his hand around his base eliciting a sharp gasp from the other. He used strong firm strokes upwards with the occasional twist of his wrist which made Baekhyun melt. The noises Baekhyun makes goes straight to Jongdae's dick. He pants hotly into Baekhyun's small mouth, tongues curling together with small cries. Everything was slick and wet and his cold tongue felt good with Jongdae's hot tongue. He pulls back to see Baekhyun's eyes are unfocused with a deep flush covering high on his cheeks. He snickers deciding that it's a great look on him. Jongdae moves back in and to kiss the other while continuing his rough jerks to Baekhyun's cock. Tight fisted and hard. He could feel pre-come leak out of Baekhyun's slit along with some piss.

"Jongdae I'm gonna bust,” Baekhyun moaned loudly pulling away from the other's lips with a wet smack when Jongdae attacked his head and slit with his thumb. He whine pitifully when Jongdae cut off his pissing once again with a painfully tight fist. “Jongdae…” 

“You can't do it yet. Take your shirt off Baek.” 

He pulled away and unbuckled his jeans to pull his briefs and pants down. Baekhyun in a hurry pulled off his own shirt while pushing his jeans and underwear to the side, not even caring where the hell it landed. He was whimpering and looking at Jongdae past his lashes with just his shoes and socks on, teeth biting at his lip and hands wringing together in front of him with. Probably to stop from jerking himself off. He looked strangely innocent which Baekhyun was far from being. Everyone knew Baekhyun was the least innocent out of all the members. Shit speaking of members; Jongdae hoped they weren't looking for them. It seemed like they don't even care that both of their members left, Jongdae hasn't heard his phone or Baekhyun's go off. Maybe that was a good sign. He turned his attention back to Baekhyun to see the other staring at his low hanging cock. Jongdae grinned and reached a hand out to Baekhyun, tugging him flush against his body. He ran his hands over Baekhyun's lithe sides watching as a shiver erupted over his body.

“How do you want me to fuck you Baek, show me?" He watched as Baekhyun got on his knees right in front his cock before he slowly leaned back on his elbows, legs spread wide apart and an angry flushed cock on full attention. Jongdae followed and got on his own knees, taking ahold of Baekhyun's legs. He pressed a small kiss to his leg and worked his way up until he paused right above his hardness. He heard Baekhyun take in a breath as his own ghosted over his cock.

“Jongdae I just want you to fuck me.” He panted with heavy eyelids, lips swollen from being bitten.

“Hang on Baekhyun, don't you want me to suck your cock?” He watched Baekhyun turn his head to the side and nod. “That's what I thought.”

He gave a teasing kitten kick to Baekhyun's slit tasting the come small amount of piss. Jongdae moaned along with Baekhyun and pulled back again. “You gonna piss in my mouth Baek, you gonna piss on me?” Baekhyun cried out loud and nodded quickly. 

“Whatever… whatever you want, so please let me come or piss.”

Shutting his eyes, Jongdae wrapped his lips around the head of Baekhyun's cock and looked up at the other while giving teasing sucks. Jongdae relaxed his throat and swallowed around Baekhyun taking his heavy flesh further into his mouth. He hollowed his tan cheeks with his tongue running over the underside of Baekhyun's cock. He inhales heavily through his nose, the smell of arousal thick along with vanilla. It was weird but he remembered hearing Baekhyun saying that he liked sweet smells. He can see Baekhyun's fingers dig into the tile below them.going white with the force. He grabs Baekhyun's thighs with his hands and hollowed his cheeks harder, the tip of Baekhyun's soft head brushing the back of his throat barely. Jongdae groaned getting a loud pleased noise out of the other.

Baekhyun writhed underneath him, sharp gasp and moans escaping his lips. Jongdae slobbered around Baekhyun's length making sure to coat his entire cock with slickness trying to push him.over the edge. He quickened his pace and brought down a hand to fondle with Baekhyun's balls, squeezing them gently. The other tilted his head back at the feeling.and pushed his hips into Jongdae's mouth. He pulled away briefly to spit on his fingers, enough covered them from he built up saliva. He moved his fingers down and breached Baekhyun's tight warm hole with a single digit which quickly became three.

“So good Jongdae…Jongdae suck me harder,” Jongdae complied and went faster and harder around Baekhyun's cock, his cheeks aching but that didn't matter to him at the moment. “Shit, shit Jongdae I'm gonna piss.” He moaned loudly and piston and thrusts his hips up more into the awaiting mouth. Baekhyun moaned helplessly as he urinated into Jongdae's warm mouth. Jongdae let the piss dribble out of the sides of his mouth before moving his mouth up and down Baekhyun’s cock a few more times before pulling away and spitting the piss out onto Baekhyun's stomach. “So fucking filthy Jongdae,” Jongdae pulled back with an outright loud laugh giving a small swat to the other's inner thigh.

“Don't lie, you want to swallow down my piss too and be covered in it don't you?” Baekhyun scoffed but nonetheless nodded. “I've got more too,” Jongdae grinned and held Baekhyun's cock at his lips feeling the warm liquid trail in his mouth. He moved away and made a gesture to Baekhyun to turn over, to which he did now on his hands and knees. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks showing off his gaping, twitching hole. Jongdae moved forward his nose brushing the crack and lips brushing his hole. He inched his fingers forward and opened up his hole wider, then opened his mouth piss falling out right over and into Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun gasped and cried out loudly, loudest he has yet.

“That feels so fucking good. Oh God Jongdae,” he could feel his own piss trailing down his crack and warm liquid coating his insides. It felt like heaven. “Open me up,” He moaned out when Jongdae moved away from behind him.

“Fuck. Are you ready Baek?" He asked nudging his slick, wet head against Baekhyun's wet hole, running it around the rim. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun pushed his hips back making Jongdae's head push past his hole. He moaned and moved to rest more on his upper arms. “I thought you were gonna fuck me good?”

Jongdae placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips, running over his soft skin. “Well I was but you're being pretty mouthy with me." In truth Jongdae was fucking dying, with the pressure of his head inside Baekhyun becoming unbearable to not just thrust all the way, but he liked it better when Baekhyun wasn't so sure about himself like he was most of the time.

“Are you fucking kidding me! Oh my god.” He whined and wondered that if he killed Jongdae right now if anyone would bother looking for his body.

“Fine~”Jongdae grinned and snapped his hips forward into Baekhyun's awaiting hole who nearly fell face first into the floor due to the unexpected thrust. 

“Bastard!”

“Sorry Baekhyun, what was that?” Jongdae teased and pulled back excruciatingly slow. 

“Fu-fuck… I hate you so much right now.” Okay that was a slight lie because currently he felt so damn good to finally have Jongdae's cock inside him, but the fucker was being a damn tease.

Jongdae cooed at Baekhyun and moved his hips back in forth into him as slow as he could, enough to satisfy him at the moment. “I love you too Baekkie,” Jongdae pinched his sides getting a jerk from Baekhyun. 

“You fucking —!” He growled underneath his breath in irritation before continuing. “Fucking fuck me already Jongdae,”

“Oh? You want me to fuck you?” He snickered and bent his body over Baekhyun's, back touching his chest and curled his arms around his waist. “You should have just said so.” He heard Baekhyun let out a string of curses which were quickly stopped with a loud moan as Jongdae fucked into Baekhyun with one hard thrust. Baekhyun’s cries were loud and obscene and Jongdae's weren't so far behind from being so either. 

“So good Baekhyun,” He breathed out hips continued their rough fuckimg. “Next time I'm going to make you drink my piss.” He heard Baekhyun moan at that and he hides his grin in the other's sweaty shoulder. Slamming into his body over and over, drunk over the tight wetness of his hole. He watched with greedy eyes as Baekhyun's beautiful unmarked skin arched with every hard fuck given to him. It was beautiful. 

“Jongdae, Jongdae! You're fucking me so good.” He moaned and pushed his hips back onto Jongdae's cock. “Shit yes, so full Jongdae," And he did feel full especially with how his ass was being stretched apart by the other's cock. It was definitely the best thing he has ever had in his life.

“Yeah? My cock feel good inside your slutty hole Baekhyun? Want me to piss over your little cunt next time?”

“Fuck yes please!” Baekhyun could feel Jongdae throbbing inside him turned on more by his own words. He was balls deep inside him and his asshole kept making these slick noises, slick from his own piss, with every push and pull by Jongdae. Jongdae couldn't help but moan with every hard fuck he gave, Baekhyun's walls were constricting him, swallowing his cocl whole. Baekhyun swears he saw Jongdae's stolid bright grin floating around him when his cock finally made contact with his prostate.

“Oh! There, there! Fuck me there Jongdae!”

“You sound so much better like this Baekhyun.” He breathed out with his breath fanning Baekhyun's shoulder 

“So do you,” Yeah definitely better than Jongdae's loud mouth, but Baekhyun was the same way. Never stopped talking, the both of them.

“Aw so sweet Baek,”

“Id-Idiot! Just get me off already, needa come." Jongdae does as told and wraps a hand around Baekhyun's aching cock while continuing his hard poundings. “Amazing… feels so amazing,” 

“Why thank you.” Jongdae bit at his lip to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape and tugs harder at Baekhyun's cock never stopping in fucking him. He could feel himself twitch inside Baekhyun and leak profusely. “Baek I'm going to come… Baekhyun,”

“Inside, inside!” He clenched around Jongdae with a purpose feeling his own orgasm approaching. 

“Baekhyun, fuck Baekhyun.” Jongdae moaned, hips stuttering and pausing to release inside Baekhyun who quickly followed with a loud cry of Jongdae's name, painting his fist and the floor with come along with piss. “Shit…” Jongdae pulled out from Baekhyun, collapsing on the floor spread eagle. It was silent other than the panting from the both of them.

“Wow,” Jongdae grinned and turned to look at Baekhyun who looked really tired but also fucked out. Good. “That was great.” Jongdae nodded silently then yawned. 

“We should go now I think we spent more than an hour in here.” He got up on shaking legs and checked his phone, immediately falling into a cold sweat when he saw the text message from Kyungsoo and the time. “Fuck yeah we should probably go now.” Baekhyun turned from pulling up his shirt to look at Jongdae. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing just… Kyungsoo texted me.” He watched Baekhyun pause in buttoning his pants.

“What did he say?”

Jongdae licked over his lips with a flush to his cheeks. “I told the other's that you were busy fucking. You two better find a ride back.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun flushed red and looked at Jongdae with realization crossing his face. “How are we going to get back!? We probably smell like piss!”

Jongdae blinked. “Oh…shit,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really reaaaally love Chen's laugh. It's so freaking cute


	6. Knot Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A/B/O, knotting, rimming, I made Baek a slut and I'm not sorry
> 
> XiuBaek

Baekhyun half the time hated being an omega, the other half being glad to get any alpha with just a wink or bite to his lips. He hated it because heats could come at the most unexpected time, yet loved it because of the attention from alphas that he would get. He took pride in knowing that he could have an alpha just beg for him. Baekhyun attracted much attention due to his looks. He was beautiful to say the least, but sly. He could go out if he wanted when his heat came, but he had many alpha friends to sate it for him. Always eager to fuck the shorter into oblivion, not that Baekhyun minded. In fact he craved the attention of any good looking alpha. To be able to make their blood run hot and get a stiffy under three seconds, that's what Byun Baekhyun was known for. Well other than being a slut. And to say that Baekhyun took huge pride in that title would be an understatement. He completely soaked up the title and took in in stride.

Baekhyun had a three page essay to work on for his human studies class about the difference between alphas, betas, and omegas. Baekhyun watched the blinking cursor wondering if he could write about how good it was to be fucked by an alpha or a beta. Hell he would even let omegas fuck him, alphas loved it when they could smell another omega on Baekhyun. Maybe his professor would accept his essay. Baekhyun sighed and took a drink of his latte. His elbows were beginning to hurt from being pressed into the hard tabletop from nearly an hour. At least the seat cushions were nice and didn't hurt his ass. His ass was precious to him. Baekhyun scanned the cafe eyes landing on a few attractive men and women here and there. His eyes stopped on a woman who was an beta, no doubt. Baekhyun licked over his lips with his eyes adjusted to the woman's bust and body. She seemed like the type who would force an omega like him down to his knees by his hair and fuck the living daylights out of his with a strap-on.

Baekhyun shifted, bringing a leg to rest over his other instantly feeling a small amount of slickness seep from him. He gasped sharply with the warmth that suddenly erupted over his body making him feel hot all over. His heat had started and Baekhyun was nowhere near the college for any of his friends to help out. He would just lure in someone from here. He moaned softly and looked around the cafe to see if anyone noticed his overwhelming scent yet. He could see a few people sniff the air, but none of them looked to appealing. And the woman from earlier obviously had a mate as she was tucking the shorter female's blonde hair behind her air with adoration in his eyes. Baekhyun whined as many scents came from all over making him delirious. He decided that he would call down a taxi to take him to his apartment and get an alpha to help him.

Baekhyun gathered his things and stuffed them in his satchel, leaving the drink on the table. He had more problems to attend to rather than throwing away his drink. He rushed out of the cafe ignoring the look of the people around him. Baekhyun rounded the corner and right into someone's hard and well defined chest, from what he could feel as his hands reached to keep himself from falling. He let out a small ‘oof’ as he collided with the person. Baekhyun knees nearly collapsed on him when the smell of alpha swallowed him. “Al-alpha,” Baekhyun whimpered and pulled away from the strong grip at his biceps to look at the alpha. For one thing he was the shortest alpha he's seen, but he was the same height as Baekhyun. His hair was an orange-brown and it looked very good. Baekhyun also noticed the man's biceps which flexed with just the slightest movements. 

“Baekhyun...?” His voice was rough which succeed in sending shivers down his body. And wait this guy knows his name. Baekhyun blinked a few times to clear the haze in them to take in the other's rounded face. He looked familiar. Baekhyun curled his arms around himself as he tilted his head at the other in unspoken question. He really didn't have time for this, he just wanted to be knotted for fucks sake. “I'm Minseok, I share ecology with you.” He trailed off to sniff Baekhyun and he had to give Minseok credit for not jumping him right then and there. Baekhyun knew he smelt terrific when he was in heat, it would make anyone drool. He noticed Minseok stiffen and bite the inside of his cheek. “You're in heat…”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and snarled at the other. “Yes I am and you're in my way of getting knotted!” He honest to god didn't mean to snap at the other, but he was a horny omega whose heat was starting to become painful and really all he wanted was someone in him right now. He saw Minseok narrow his eyes and bare his teeth just the slightest as a warning. Baekhyun whimpered and turned his head down to stare at the alpha's Nike shoes, slickness falling from his hole more. Thank goodness he was wearing black skinny jeans. He felt a hand take ahold of his chin to ease his head up with the other coming to rub at his waist, his thumb brushing his shirt up to rub at his skin. Baekhyun sighed happily and leaned his head more into the hand.

“I could knot you. Want me to knot you?” Baekhyun looked him over taking in more of the male's appearance. He was attractive but also cute. It was strange because he also gave an air of superiority. He was obviously strong too, no doubt his looks should not be taken lightly. Baekhyun knew better to think otherwise. 

“Please alpha,” Minseok grinned showing off his pointed canines and quickly wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's body to lead him towards a parked Jeep Wrangler.

“You live on campus right?” Minseok asked as he buckled himself while Baekhyun placed his belongings on the floorboard then quickly buckling himself in. He shifted in his sit until he found a comfortable spot that didn't make his cock press so hard against his jeans.

“Yes I do,”

“That's what I thought. I'll take you to my house then.” He started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot. Baekhyun hummed and trailed his fingers over the jeep's interior.

“You have your own house?” Baekhyun looked on in question, squeezing his legs together at the thought of Minseok fucking him and Baekhyun being as loud as he wanted without having someone complain. Not all alphas or betas were horny all the time, so occasionally most thought that Baekhyun was just to loud when he was being fucked from the next room. Not everyone has sex on their mind all the time. Expect maybe Baekhyun. 

“My parents are doctors so they lend me some money time to time. I saved it up so I could have my own house.” He glanced over at Baekhyun who was squirming in the leather seat. His smell was overwhelming, but Minseok was a well taught alpha who was good at holding back. He was raised to be a respected alpha. “I might be a doctor later or an architect. Not really sure yet.”

“That's kinda hot,” Baekhyun mumbled and grinned when he Minseok snorted. The image of Minseok with a jackhammer all sweaty and panting flashed through his mind. Baekhyun whined and gripped the side of the door to resist palming himself. 

Minseok slightly sped up as Baekhyun made more needy noises. He cleared his throat and licked over his lips. “Why do you live on campus?" 

Baekhyun stilled his movements and soft noises to let out a small chuckle. “To save for a small house later on,” he paused and moved a hand to rest at Minseok's knee. “And there's a lot of who are willing to fuck me.” Minseok gulped past his suddenly dry throat. He knew Baekhyun's reputation around campus. He probably couldn't go through an entire day without hearing someone mention Baekhyun and his ways. He felt Baekhyun's long fingers trail up to his thigh to rub circles there.

“What are you doing?” He hissed out and sent a glare to Baekhyun who smiled innocently at him, even fluttering his lashes. “We're almost there so hang on.” He purposely raised his alpha voice so that Baekhyun would remove his hand. Not that he minded it being there, but he was driving at the moment and he'd rather not die in a car crash with his dick hanging out. Baekhyun grumbled and put his hands on his lap. He chewed at his lip deep in thought about all the ways Minseok could fuck him until he took notice that the jeep has stopped. Along with a voice calling his name. Baekhyun blamed it on the damn heat.

“Baekhyun we're here. Come on.” Baekhyun didn't even look around because as soon as the both of them for out of the vehicle, he latched onto Minseok who stabled the other by putting his hands at Baekhyun's curvy hips. Baekhyun was whining while he peppered kisses all over Minseok's neck who was making quick work on unlocking the door. They stumbled in and Minseok slammed the door behind him and dropped his keys to the floor. Baekhyun moaned as strong arms wrapped around his lower back. Getting the hint he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Minseok's waist. Baekhyun connected their lips with a moan as Minseok walked them somewhere. Minseok's hands were now palming at his ass and he had to break away with a gasp when his digits pressed at the seam of where his hole would be.

Minseok laid Baekhyun on the couch while leaning over him and reconnecting the kiss. He threaded his hands in Minseok's dyed hair. His lips were warm against Baekhyun's. It was intoxicating, the taste of them. Smoke and pine. Minseok tongue brushed against Baekhyun’s pink bottom lip ever so lightly with the tip of his tongue which has him keening and moving his hips up. Baekhyun opened his mouth to taste more of that smoke and pine. Minseok's tongue is pushing between his lips, his tongue slotting against his own, tangling and turning. Baekhyun could not even think straight with Minseok's tongue rubbing along his. His hole was leaking more and more and his cock was straining against his jeans. Baekhyun whimpered in pain and Minseok moved away to stare down at him with dark eyes.

“Alpha please it hurts,” he whined and moved his hips to show Minseok what he meant. Minseok makes quick work in taking off Baekhyun's pants and underwear. He took in the sight of Baekhyun's cock that was curved and leaking on his shirt. His cheeks were flushed and his bangs were plastered to his forehead, mouth open and wet. 

“It's okay Baekhyun, I'll make it stop." He rubbed his hand over Baekhyun's clothed body to tug at his shirt. “Take this off first,” Baekhyun did so tossing it without a care in the world. “Good, get on your hands and knees Baekhyun.” The slim male turned and made sure to curve his hips up as well. Minseok inhaled Baekhyun's scent, vanilla with a bit of peach, while he kneaded the other's cheeks. Baekhyun's hole was slick and glistening with wetness, it looked delectable. He bent to nuzzle his nose over Baekhyun's crack all the way down until his face was squished between two soft mounds. Baekhyun was making noises that were quickly getting louder as he dug his nails into the sofa's arm.

Minseok poked his tongue out to lick a stripe at the other's cheek, close to his hole. Baekhyun's slickness tasted good and sweet on his tongue. Minseok wanted more. He moves in closer and pulls Baekhyun's cheeks apart further to shove his face right in. He licks again, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over Baekhyun's asshole, eliciting high pitched moans from the black haired male. He nudges his wet muscle into Baekhyun's incredibly hot, slick heat. Minseok's mouth watered was making loud and wet slurping noises which was edging Baekhyun on further who was rocking back softly on the tongue inside him. He could feel it wiggling around inside, taking all of his juice and pushing at his walls.

Baekhyun inhaled through his nose when he felt teeth scrape at his rim, tongue still continuing its attack inside. “Fu-fuck," he dropped his head on the sofa arm, opening his mouth to bite down on the white fabric. Baekhyun didn't think that getting tongue fucked would feel _this_ good. He had never done anything like it before, but Jesus would he ask others for it later. His friends were into some kinky shit as it was, Baekhyun knew they wouldn't be put off by sticking their tongue in him. Everyone loved the taste of him after all. Minseok finally stopped and Baekhyun took his chance to look over his shoulder at the other. He looked absolutely _wild_ with his hair pushed in all sorts of directions with his forehead on display, his pupils blown wide and incredibly dark. That wasn't the only part of it though. Minseok's mouth and the area around it was coated in Baekhyun's slickness that his heat had caused, casting a shining coat over it and shit if it wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. Other than himself of course.

Minseok raised his hand and wiped at the wetness with the back of his hand before wiping it across the cushion. Hopefully it wouldn't stain his couch or be noticeable. His voice was rough when he finally spoke up which spread a whole other hotness across Baekhyun's body. “Ride me Baekhyun, show me why everyone is always talking about how good a fuck you are.” He moved back to sit on the couch, pulling his pants down to pool around at his feet. Baekhyun giggled and shuffled to crouch above Minseok's lap, knees digging into the cushions with his hands gripping Minseok's shoulders. Minseok gripped himself in hand and put a hand at Baekhyun's hip, slowly lowering the black haired omega onto his aching cock. They both let out groans as Baekhyun slipped down his length his ease. The alpha has big. His cock pushing apart his walls, it was bliss for Baekhyun.

“Knot me Minseok,” he let out a moan as he looked at the other with haze filled eyes. “Need your knot stretching me open.” Minseok grinned once again showing off his canines, moving his hands to grip hard at Baekhyun's hips. “Fucking filling me up. Alpha please," Minseok growled and took ahold of Baekhyun's hips to lift the omega up and bringing him right back down with a smack of their skin. Baekhyun threw his head back with a loud moan. 

 

Baekhyun moves his hips up and down in earnest with Minseok's helping him along the way, pleasure coursing his veins. Minseok tried different spots inside Baekhyun until he found exactly what he was looking for. “There, there alpha!” More wetness escaped Baekhyun, running over Minseok's cock and down to Minseok's thigh and the back of Baekhyun's legs.

“Going to leave my knot in you, you'll be feeling it for days.” Minseok whispered heatedly into Baekhyun's ear as he pulled the black haired boy's down for a wet kiss. His teeth sunk down onto Baekhyun's plump lip hearing a high pitched shriek. “Your ass is so greedy,” he breathed out near Baekhyun's lips while he fucked harder into the other who was writhing all over his lap. “You're so pretty Baekhyun.” Baekhyun whimpered and sat forward to be able to have their chests touch. Minseok was still wearing his shirt and the fabric was causing a painful burn to Baekhyun's nipples.

“You're gonna come when I knot you, won't you Baekhyun?” He teased giving a rough squeeze to his hips, Minseok moving his own upwards to fuck himself into Baekhyun. He pounds relentlessly into Baekhyun's prostate feeling his knot begin to catch onto his spot. Baekhyun keened and pushed back harder repeatedly asking to be knotted. Minseok groaned into Baekhyun's neck on the verge of coming. Baekhyun squeezed around him his come suddenly spraying out across Minseok's shirt, and Minseok mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Baekhyun comed untouched as he sprayed his own load into Baekhyun. His knot growing bigger and bigger inside the other, which was probably painful even though Baekhyun didn't seem to mind. He looked to fucked out to really even care. His eyes were half lidded and a bit of drool was falling past his lips and chin. 

Minseok scooted off the couch still holding onto Baekhyun tightly. He shifted them until his back was pressed against the couch with Baekhyun's back at his chest. He waited nearly ten minutes until Baekhyun seemed to come to with a quiet groan. “You okay Baekhyun?” He watched Baekhyun nod and twitch a little realizing that he was knotted to Minseok. 

“I'm tired as fuck,” he grumbled then yawned. “Heats really wear you out, you know?” Minseok chuckled and followed suite to Baekhyun's yawn.

“Yeah I bet, but let's sleep and when we get up we won't be connected, yeah? I'm pretty tired now that I think about it.” 

“We can fuck later when we wake up… please?” Baekhyun turned slightly to look at Minseok who was rolling his eyes with a smirk. 

“I guess,” and really it was all Minseok's fault for saying that. He later on woke up to Baekhyun blowing him.


End file.
